An Aura User's Journey
by alaskan anime gal
Summary: "Why didn't you tell us about your family?" The boy asked. I replied, "Who wants to live in someone's shadow? I want to be known for me, not my dad, sister, mother, or anyone else! Just me, my Pokemon, and my Aura!" Ash/OC, oldrivalshipping, and some weird pairings later on...


**Okay, my peeps! I bring my first Poke fanfic! The timeline is different than actual canon. I hope you enjoy!**

"Aura"- Human speak

"_Aura_"- Aura messages, telepathy

"**Aura**"- Pokemon speak

_Aura-_ thoughts

**Chapter One**

I groaned loudly as I sat up in bed. As I looked at my surroundings, I realized this wasn't the same room as my room in Vaniville Town, Kalos. Oh right, we just moved to Pallet Town, Kanto. I heard my mother calling me for breakfast and I was about to get out of bed until I sensed the aura of two certain mischievous bird Pokémon. I jumped out of bed quickly to avoid a rude awakening just as Fletchling and Pidgey appeared. I gave them a triumphant smile as they sighed. Even though Pidgey just joined the family yesterday, she has already picked up on all of Fletchling's rude habits.

Shaking my head at the two I moved to put some proper clothes on. I threw on my usual attire of a yellow blouse, boot-cut jeans, a denim jacket that I don't zip, and some riding boots. I looked in the mirror and started brushing my short brown hair. Just before I finished, I heard the front door open and I felt three auras come in. My mom called up, saying we had company. To finish my outfit, I put a Pokémon baseball cap on. Happy with my appearance, I ran downstairs only to see three kids, a girl and two boys, sitting on the stools next to the countertop. The two boys were arguing about something or other while the girl was talking to my mother. Instinctively, I started scanning their auras.

I started with the boy with the pendent on his neck. His aura showed he was kind of egotistical, yet trustworthy, he was kind towards Pokémon, but tends to be a bully. He has a pervert-ish air about him (literally). I'll be cautious towards him. He has traces of light pink in his aura, indicating he has a crush.

I looked at the brunette girl. Her aura told me she was kind, had a short fuse, and also had a crush. If we become friends, I'll ask her 'bout it.

The last boy surprised me. He was kind of cute. He seemed kind of dense, but with people's best interest at heart. But, what surprised me was the thick silver lining around his aura.

"The Gurōbu-Aura User!" I murmmered, luckily nobody heard me. He probably doesn't know since I am in possession of the gloves he needs for aura. I then said, "'Sup."

"Oh, you're awake, Bre." My mother said as Pidgey and Fletchling landed on my shoulders.

"Hello!" I said to the other kids. "What are your names?"

The arguing ceased and they turned to me. They smiled brightly and I smiled back. I knew then that these guys wanted to be my friend, unlike kids in other regions I've lived in.

_Flashback_

_I sprang up in bed. It was my third day in the Unova Region and I wanted to spar with a Pokémon. I looked over at my sister's bed. She was out like a log. I sighed before looking out the window. I saw several of our neighbors playing with Emolga, Tympole, and so many other Pokémon_

"_Mom is going to let me fight someone today. After all, it's mandatory that Aura User get regular training. First step, find a wild Pokémon. Some many choices, so little time. There are so many cool Pokémon." I said to myself. Of course, the universe wanted to prove me wrong and a Sigilyph flew by the window. I sweat dropped as I watched it go by. "No matter. What it lacks in looks it makes up for in strength."_

_I hopped out the window and used aura to protect myself. I turned to the Sigilyph and blasted a light Aura Sphere at it. It turned and glared at me with… um… does it one, two or three eyes? I spread my aura out, merging with it's aura._

"What do you want, human?_" She (apparently) said with venom._

"_I wish for a duel. Just the two of us." I replied._

"No Pokémon? Quite an odd request. Oh well, I'll humor you_." She said. I got into a fighting stance._

"_The aura is with me!" I yelled before shooting off with aura-improved speed. I started_ _running around Sigilyph. I started shooting Aura Spheres at the ground to kick up dirt.I then_ _I leapt above her and I charged a huge Aura Sphere. Sigilyph moved the dust with Psychic and looked around in confusion. I launched the Aura Sphere that was the size of me and Sigilyph spun around. She deflected it into the forest with Psychic._

_We heard a cry of pain that interrupted our enjoyable battle. I looked at Sigilyph and nodded. We ran/flew into the forest towards cry. We came upon a boy that looked battered and scraped up._

"_Looks like my Aura Sphere hit someone." I whispered to Sigilyph._

"Yep._" Sigilyph replied. Looks like I gained her respect during the battle._

"_What's your name, young man?" I asked._

"_Trip." He replied. He glared at me with cold eyes. I shuddered. The only ones who scared me that much were Master, his wife, and… myself when I hurt someone on accident._

_Flashback End_

The girl spoke first, "I'm Leaf Greene, the black-haired guy is Ash Ketchum and the brown-haired guy is Gary Oak!" Wow she's rather…um… cheerful.

"My name is Bre Michiko! Nice to meet you!"

"Likewise!" Leaf said.

"I can't remember your name. How 'bout I just call you Cutie Pie?" Gary said with a smirk.

"Ga-" Leaf began to yell but I cut her off.

"How about…" I pretended to think before speaking again. "No. Because of four reasons: a) we're ten years old, b) my mom will kill you." I used my head to point to where my mom was punching her palm. Since my dad was gone currently, my mom got the overprotective parent role. Continuing, I said, "C) I'm not interested, and d) I'll punch you if you come near me." I finished and leaned against the wall. Gary looked completely rejected. I had to hold back laughter, Leaf snickered, and Ash didn't even try to hold it back. My mom handed me a muffin and I started munching on it.

"Hey Bre, what Pokémon is that on your shoulder?" Ash asked me.

"Who, Fletchling?" I asked, pointing to the bird. He nodded. "It's a Pokémon native to the Kalos region. That's where I'm from." I replied. Fletchling chirped as well.

"Woah, the Kalos region." Ash said.

"Hey Bre, didn't you say you were ten years old?" Leaf asked.

"…Yes?" I answered, even though it sounded like a question.

"Yeah! You can get a Pokémon tomorrow, too!" My eyes lit up and I grinned widely. Finally, my dream of becoming a Dragon Master will come true, starting with the Pokémon I get tomorrow!

"YES!" I yelled loudly. I was overjoyed until I felt my soul and aura being sucked from my body. I whined, "Not now!"

I desperately sent a message using aura to hopefully my mom: "_Cover for me. I'll be back soon."_

**This is just the first chappy. I hope you guys like it! Thanks for being the beta reader for this story, moi-moi819! Guys, check out moi-moi819's stories. Now, review, review, and REVIEW!**


End file.
